


Dos de azúcar

by teikoutthetrash



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikoutthetrash/pseuds/teikoutthetrash
Summary: Himchan es un hombre de negocios que carga expectativas de un trabajo bueno, estable y una familia. Sin embargo, su ligera obsesión por una esbelta figura del mismo sexo, personalidad misteriosa y con turno vespertino en el café Noir comienzan a nublar su visión de lo que parecía era el futuro que le había esperado siempre.





	1. Dos de azúcar para la 9

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Soy oicatwa, espero que les guste la historia, estaré subiendo más de mis trabajos pronto!!
> 
> Disfruten ;)

"Su corte es diferente."

-¿Como le va, señor Kim?, ¿que puedo ofrecerle hoy? 

"También es un nuevo color."

-Un americano está bien. 

"Le queda increíble."

-¿Un cubo de azúcar?

"Como si algún día se viera algo menos que perfecto."

-Dos de azúcar, por favor. 

La mirada de Kim Himchan seguía los incesantes movimientos del joven mesero del café Noir mientras se escurría entre las sillas y mesas acomodadas con buen gusto por todo el lugar; cabello azul petróleo, piercings en ambas orejas, una camisa arremangada a rayas que combinaban con el color de su cabellera, pantalones a tono y un mandil negro colgando desde su cintura hasta las rodillas, con el nombre del negocio cosido en la esquina superior izquierda, justo en sus caderas.

"El detalle me pone."

Ese día se cumplían dos meses desde su primera aparición en el café, cuando vio por primera vez a la persona que se convertiría en su obsesión y la razón por la que atendía de lunes a viernes, sin falta, después del trabajo al local dos cuadras al este de su oficina. 

A los 26 años se había convertido en un hombre de negocios, al igual que su padre, al igual que su abuelo. No sabía lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida, pero desde pequeño había sido educado para seguir los pasos de sus antecesores, tal como lo había hecho hasta entonces. Tendría una esposa a los 27 y un hermoso niño a los 28, todo estaba preestablecido, ya lo sabía. Pero antes de convertirse en lo que esperaban que fuera, necesitaba un respiro. Ese respiro no tenía nombre aún, pero tenía horario de trabajo: de 4 a 11 de la noche como mesero en el café Noir.

Estaba muy mal, pero no podía encontrar belleza igual o si quiera similar en las mujeres. El chico tenía algo diferente, una esencia que lo hacía más atractivo y no podía dejarlo pasar. No necesitaba su número móvil, ni una conversación, solo necesitaba poder observarlo sirviendo hábilmente a los comensales del lugar. 

Por esa misma razón elegía siempre la mesa 9. Se situaba en el área más retirada y solitaria del café, al fondo, al lado de un pilar que lo ocultaba un poco del mundo y del ruido de la gente. El mesero a cargo de atenderlo no era el peliazul, se había encargado de que así fuera. Éste en cambio tenía nombre, apellido y una linda cara de porcelana: Yoo Youngjae. 

Se trataba de un chico sonriente y amable en todo momento, a Himchan le encantaba escuchar su voz, su presencia lo tranquilizaba. A pesar de ser muy distinto al muchacho de sus fantasías, a Himchan le agradaba. Cualquiera podía imaginar que con la interacción diaria ya se considerarían un poco más que conocidos. La realidad es que se sentía mucho menos que eso, todo por una razón bastante simple: Yoo Youngjae siempre olvidaba con cuantos cubos de azúcar debía servir su café. 

No era nada personal, estaba al tanto de ello, pero le demostraba lo poco que significaba para el joven su presencia en Noir. No era nada más ni nada menos que otro del montón. Himchan lo entendía a la perfección. "Aunque es una lástima que siendo tan bello su buena voluntad sea un acto tan superficial" -eran sus únicos pensamientos al respecto.

Después de terminar su taza de americano y fingir leer el periódico un rato, procedió a pedir la cuenta, dejar el monto especificado y una buena propina para Youngjae, hacerle una última inspección de lejos al peliazul e irse a casa. Tomó el bus de las 9 y al llegar se sentía exhausto. Era lo usual. Tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaría a las 3 de la mañana en punto y se fue a dormir.

 

 

\------

 

 

-Buenas tardes, ¿que va a tomar hoy?

Himchan no podía responder. Estaba en un trance. 

"Seguro estoy soñando."

-Hmm, -carraspeó el muchacho, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta para apuntar la orden -por el momento puedo recomendarle nuestro Latte Macchiato, -No es real -tiene un sabor bastante inigualable, estoy seguro que le agradará a su paladar, -¿Donde está Youngjae? -¿o es de sabores más amargos? En ese caso le puedo ofrecer el Ristretto, -Tiene que ser una equivocación -es fuerte pero muy bueno. 

"Esto no puede estar pasando."

-Señor, - Después de una pausa el joven comenzaba a impacientarse. El chico al que había estado observando por dos meses con un día en el café Noir, a dos cuadras al este de su oficina, no podía estar parado frente a él esperando a tomar su orden. No era su mesa, no era su zona, y ¡¿dónde demonios estaba Youngjae?! Recorrió el local entero con la mirada esperando encontrarlo, pero no lo vio por ningún rincón. - va a tomar algo o le puedo ayudar con otra cosa? -el joven ladeó la cabeza en confusión. 

"Qué adorable."

Pero no, no tenía tiempo para pensar. 

-Un... americano. -respondió casi en un susurro. El muchacho anotó la orden.

-Dos de azúcar, ¿cierto? 

Himchan arqueó las cejas sorprendido y por fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia el joven. Sus ojos eran negros, intensos, nunca había estado tan cerca y a pocos centímetros de él lucía mil veces mas hermoso.

-Youngjae siempre lo olvida, pero yo lo recuerdo bien.

El chico le regaló una rápida sonrisa antes de moverse al mostrador con la rapidez que acostumbraba entre las otras mesas del café.

-Ah, -volteó de nuevo hacia Himchan a mitad del recorrido -no sé su nombre... -el chico esperaba sonriente por una respuesta.

Pero Himchan ya no la tenía. Su habilidad para articular palabra alguna se había ido en el instante preciso en el que supo que el joven peliazul lo conocía. Recordaba cuantos cubos de azúcar llevaba su café a pesar de nunca haber cruzado palabra. Lo recordaba de entre todas las personas que asistían todos los días durante todas las horas que abarcaba su turno. No podía ser como antes. No podía abstenerse de pedir su número móvil, ni de querer tener una conversación. Ya no podía solo ser su objeto de observación. Sabía que todo sería diferente si su nombre se escapaba de su boca en ese momento. 

-Kim... -No -Kim... -NO, NO, NO, NO, -Kim Himchan. Soy Kim Himchan.

Idiota.

-Bien, ¡enseguida llevo su café! -habló el muchacho volviendo a su camino.

¿Que voy a hacer ahora? 

 

"Dos de azúcar, ¿cierto?"

 

¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!


	2. Dos de azúcar para la 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongup is savage af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto! <3  
> Disfruten ;)

8:32 

Bajaba la mirada, daba un sorbo a su café y volvía a mirar el reloj en la pared sobre el mostrador.

8:32

Sabía que el tiempo no pasaría más rápido con observar el instrumento fervientemente esperando que así fuera.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor Kim? -el muchacho se acercó vacilante a la mesa, por su lado derecho. Se paró a una corta distancia, demasiado corta como para que sus caderas le rozaran por un instante el hombro. Himchan sentía sus manos sudar. Y no eran solo sus manos. Su mente estaba en blanco desde que había pedido su orden.

Pero, ¿"señor Kim"? ¿Acaso se veía ya tan acabado? El trabajo lo dejaba sin aliento, sí, pero no tanto como la belleza del chico de pie junto a él, esperando de nuevo por una respuesta. Sus labios se movieron sin pensar.

-No creo ser digno de merecer el título, me hace sentir un poco mayor, ¿sabes? -aclaró esbozando una media sonrisa.

Kim Himchan.

Las mejillas del joven se ruborizaron y sonrió con incomodidad.

-Perdón…

¿Qué estás haciendo?

La reacción del chico y sus palabras habían logrado ponerlo en aprietos. Se dio una bofetada mental y decidió iniciar de nuevo.

-Ah, no… no lo quise decir así, no te preocupes… ¡En fin! El café de este lugar es muy bueno. –su voz empezaba a cambiar a un tono más agudo al final y se volvía más escandalosa. Era algo común que le pasaba cuando estaba nervioso, pero dar a conocer su estado no era exactamente lo que planeaba en ese momento. Decidió evadir la mirada del mesero y dar un sorbo más a su café. Todo estaba fallando terriblemente. –Bueno, supongo que lo sabes ya que trabajas aquí. – agregó, y una risa tensa salió de su boca.

-A mi… - Himchan alzó la cara cuando se percató de la falta de risas por parte del peliazul. –No me gusta del todo, -su mirada perdida se dirigía al enorme ventanal que mostraba la vista al exterior del local, a la concurrida calle donde se ubicaba el café. -creo que tenemos opiniones diferentes, pero es bueno recibir comentarios positivos. –volvió los ojos al hombre sentado y sonrió.

Por segunda vez en el día lo había dejado sin habla.

-Continuaré con mi trabajo, pero estoy para servirle, -el muchacho hizo una pequeña reverencia –mi nombre es Jongup.

 

 

\----------------- 

 

9:18

Himchan volvía a contemplar el reloj. Había pasado más tiempo del que usualmente se quedaba en el café. Una hora a partir de su llegada a las 8 era su límite, y ya que un americano era lo único que pedía, lo consideraba un intervalo de tiempo razonable.

Jongup había vuelto hacía un buen rato, con movimientos veloces, al mostrador y se dedicaba a servir a otras mesas. Himchan sólo podía mirar como las manecillas cambiaban de posición.

El café en su taza ya estaba frío.

 

9:29 

Tenía que irse del lugar. Todas las alarmas en su cabeza estaban sonando al mismo tiempo. Pero ya nada importaba si su cuerpo no le cedía el liderazgo a su cerebro.

 

9:37

Mi esposa debe tener un lindo nombre.

 

9:42 

Jongup es un lindo nombre.

 

9:53

Pero no es el nombre de una esposa.

 

10:14 

Ah... No sé su edad.

 

10: 29

No debería estar aquí.

 

10:45 

Ya fue suficiente.

 

Himchan se puso de pie y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Ah, buenas noches, ¿necesita algo más? Estamos a punto de cerrar así que le puedo pasar su cuenta. –Jongup estaba de pie detrás de la caja con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Qué harás después de que termine tu turno? – la hermosa curva desapareció y en cambio el joven miró sorprendido a Himchan, de quien habían salido esas palabras.

No entendía a ciencia cierta la razón de porque lo había hecho así, de porqué había sido tan directo. Un sentimiento inefable recorría todo su cuerpo desde aquella pequeña plática hacía unas horas.

¿Tenía algo extraño el café?

-Nada… en especial… - el joven miró directamente a los ojos al hombre de traje frente a él. Era tímido, pero a la vez desafiante, y Himchan necesitaba saberlo todo, pero a la vez quería dejarlo en un misterio.

-¿Me regalarías un poco de tu tiempo? La verdad es que, -una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Himchan. –es que no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, sólo sé que he estado esperando por este sentimiento y no sé qué hacer ahora que ha venido a mí, quiero que sepas que yo no soy así pero--

-Está bien. –Himchan fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz que salía del joven. –En 20 minutos lo alcanzaré afuera del local, ¿le parece bien? –Jongup le dio el papel donde estaba anotado el consumo que había hecho en el día y esbozó una gran sonrisa. –Sólo con la condición de que mañana se pase por aquí de nuevo.

-¡Claro! –Muy desesperado. Himchan se aclaró la garganta y sacó su cartera. –Claro que sí, así será.

Jongup recibió el dinero de la cuenta y se detuvo un momento.

-Y… le recomiendo sentarse en la mesa 3 a partir de ahora.

Las mejillas de Himchan enrojecieron al instante. Ya no era una adolescente, pero no podía evitar que las emociones brotaran por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

Una de sus mesas es la 3.


End file.
